


The Drive Before Dawn

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, as always lolol, this is based off of a twt au that i'll never make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: "I read what you leave in public spaces. The songs you reference. The quotes you quote. I know it's about me. I can feel you thinking of me. I want to tell you that I know and admit that I feel the same. But I can't. Not yet." - The Drive Before Dawn





	The Drive Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is me, spreading my twiceteen (rarepair) propaganda once again! this time with (vague, but not really) verchaenghao!

Chaeyoung sat at her favorite specialty cafe—a witchcraft themed one that hardly anyone went to—tucked away in a soft beanbag on the small, but cozy upstairs portion of the cafe and scrolled through her phone. She had been working on a new drawing, but she figured her nerves were preventing her from putting pencil to paper. It was frustrating, considering how she could always draw  _ something _ regardless of how she was feeling. She sighed and took another sip of her tea and decided to go onto instagram. She took a pic of her blank sketchbook and half-empty cup of tea.

 

**strawberry.abstract:** it seems like my inspiration has gone cold along with my tea… #maybeishouldlearnwitchcraft?

 

Chaeyoung continued scrolling through her few for a few more minutes; she liked all of her friends posts, complained about how instagram refused to be in chronological order, and then she stopped.

 

**88.hao:** three is a charm / two is not the same / i don't see the harm / so are you game?   
  


Minghao had posted a photo of himself, her, and Hansol with the top halves of their faces cut out. It was a silly photo they took for aesthetic back when things hadn’t been so rocky and confusing between them. Looking at the picture now, and thinking about Minghao’s caption (he  _ would _ reference Britney Spears), something stirs up within Chaeyoung; however, her insides are messy, so nothing becomes clearer for her, it only gets worse. Chaeyoung’s face falls and she downs the rest of her now cold tea before exiting the app and deciding to go to twitter, hopefully to get her mind off things.

 

**@sanicki_minajtozaki:** jeongyeon wouldn’t let me kiss her again today. going✈️emo i guess :/

> **@yo_jeongyeon:** shut up, you’re never kissing me
> 
> **@sanicki_minajtozaki:** **@yo_jeongyeon** WHY WON’T YOU LET ME LOVE YOU??? WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF???
> 
> **@imnabongs:** why don’t you kiss me? 
> 
> **@sanicki_minajtozaki:** **@imnabongs** been there, done that
> 
> **@naega_hosh:** me @ wonwoo like everyday, guess i’m going emo w/ u
> 
> **@sanicki_minajtozaki: @naega_hosh** we stan a gay legend
> 
> **@jeonwonwoould_youleavemealone:** **@naega_hosh @sanicki_minajtozaki** i’m officially unstanning, blocking, AND reporting both of you

 

**@JIHYOMAS:** music class is going to be an easy A this year, i guess

> **@rock_em_seok_em:** glad we got a good group!
> 
> **@princejeonghan:** we’re literally getting the apex of As in this class with our group
> 
> **@leejihoon1996:** **@princejeonghan** just make sure you come to group meetings on time

 

 **@coups_detat:** **@hirai_momoring** i’m gonna outlift you one of these days

> **@hirai_momoring:** you can try, gramps!
> 
> **@kimminggu:** **@hirai_momoring** oof, outlifted and burned
> 
> **@chou_tzuyu99: @hirai_momoring** don’t be rude, unnie

 

**@feelthehan_soul:** “Free love? As if love is anything but free! Man has bought brains, but all the millions in the world have failed to buy love…” Emma Goldman, Marriage and Love

 

Chaeyoung lingered on Hansol’s tweet, and things began stirring inside of her again. She locked her phone back and leaned back into the beanbag, groaning quietly as to not disturb the peace of the cafe. They made it sound so easy, like it wasn’t an incredible feat. But, Chaeyoung thought as she rose once again, slumping over onto the table and looking at the dark screen of her phone, she wasn’t exactly any different from them. Deep down inside of her, she knew how she felt; things inside of her were messy for entirely different reasons, reasons that didn’t affect  _ what _ she knew about herself, just how she would go about it. And as Chaeyoung promptly ignored the instagram posts and the tweets, it was very obvious how she chose to go about the situation.

 

She couldn’t admit to them that she loved them back—not when friendships rested on the line. Possibly...possibly she was being dramatic.

 

Chaeyoung packed her things up into her backpack and hauled it on before grabbing her tea cup and taking it downstairs along with her. She handed it back to the clerk with a tiny ‘thanks’ as she always did, buying a quick snack on the way out of the cafe. She took in a deep breath as she headed back the short distance to campus, feeling just as unnerved as she did when she left.

 

She couldn’t admit that she loved them, not until she made sure of things first (mostly, herself), but she promised to herself that maybe one day, she would take that step forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a general plan for this story, but i have 10000 other projects i need to write before i even think about this one, which is why i wish i could make twt aus bc they seem so much easier jkfldsjl 
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
